Worms 3
Not to be confused with Worms 3D. Worms 3 is an artillery strategy game developed and published by Team17 for iOS on August 8, 2013, and released for Android devices on May 28, 2014 via the Play Store. Game-play on Worms 3 is the same as Worms Revolution, ''but features a card deck system that allow unique game-changing enhancements. Game-play Both game-play-wise and look-wise is ''Worms 3 similar to Worms Revolution with the usage of Worm Classes, and identical landscapes. However water physics is not a feature. A significant feature is the new Card Mode system that completely changes the way the game plays out, such as offering the player's team with boosts and enhancements. There are a total of 41 cards that player's can use to build their deck using Bronze, Silver and Gold that offers unique abilities when activated. Most weapons used in Worms Revolution returns such as the Holy Hand Grenade and the Concrete Donkey. Six new weapons are also included in Worms 3, some of these included returning weapons such as the Homing Pigeon and the Old Woman. Some that don't return include the Mole, all water weapons (Water Bomb, Water Strike, and Water Pistol), the Flame Thrower, Plug Hole, UFO, and most/all new utilities. Reception Worms 3 received positive reviews. It has a score of 74/100 on Metacritic and 73.75% on GameRankings. GamesMaster gave the game 90/100 and a Gold award, praising the new card mode and called the multiplayer "so good it'll make you squirm in delight". Digital Spy's Scott Nichols gave the game 4/5, stating the while the game wasn't groundbreaking for the series, he praised the multiplayer mode and stated that the game "hits the right notes to offer fans the complete Worms experience on the go". Pocket Gamer's Harry Slater gave the game 4/5 and a silver award, praising its single-player and multiplayer modes but criticised the AI and stated that non-''Worms'' fans would remain unimpressed. Gamezebo's Joe Jasko gave the game 4/5, praising the cards and amount of weapons but criticized the lack of tutorials for some weapons and game objects and level designs. Modojo's John Bedford also gave the game 4/5, stating that the game twisted the established Worms game-play, but was "familiar enough to keep long-time fans happy". He criticized the sometimes choppy performance and lack of customization of the player's Worms. Apple'N'Apps, however, gave the game 1/5, criticizing the touch controls and game-play and stated that the series "should have stayed in the past". Weapons Most of the weapons in Worms 3 are the same as in Worms Revolution, but there are some differences: There are a total of 47 weapons, where 4 of them are new and exclusive: Canned Heat, Boomerang, Black Hole and Nora's Virus. Awards * GamesMaster Gold award. * Pocket Gamer Silver award. Trivia *''Worms 3'' is not to be confused with Worms 3D. This game is titled Worms 3 because it's the third Worms game for iOS. * This game was made available for Android users on December 24, 2014 through Amazon App Store as a one-day free offer. * The water weapons and the concept of Physics Objects are left off this release. * The Golden Donkey appears in Campaign Mode. * You can earn trophies, which will be shared in the Amazon GameCircle. * In the Christmas version of the game, the plane dropping Air Strikes is replaced by Santa and his sleigh, with three Sheep for reindeer. * It appears most animations/content is copied off of the mobile version of ''Worms 2: Armageddon'''' (e.g. your Worm may be knocked into the water, but can also be pushed back out with 0 health). Gallery Worms3_1.png|Title Screen Worms3_2.png Worms3_3.png|Black Hole in action Worms3_4.png Worms3_5.png|Weapon Panel Part 1 Worms3_6.png|Weapon Panel Part 2 Worms3_7.png Worms3_8.png Screenshot_2015-01-05-13-29-36.png External links *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/id596677177?mt=8 ''Worms 3 on iTunes] *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/id725534367?mt=12 Worms 3 on the Mac App Store] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.worms3.app&hl=en_419 Worms 3 on the Google Play Store] Category:Worms 3